Que tu m'aies attendu
by MeineDunkelheit
Summary: Tu m’aimes ? - … - Tu me hais ? - Je te déteste du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. - … - Je te déteste de ne pas savoir m’aimer assez. "


Les yeux fixés sur cette dalle absconse à mes pieds, les cheveux furieusement balayés par le souffle glacial du vent d'octobre. Je les ai coupés depuis que je suis parti. J'ai changé. Beaucoup changé. Trop peut-être. Toi aussi tu as changé. Enfin, d'une certaine manière.

Ta femme m'a dit que tu étais toujours resté égal à toi-même. Telle une statue de glace inébranlable. Longtemps j'ai cru que rien ne saurait te briser. J'ai eu tort, encore une fois.

Ton épouse est superbe. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, venant de toi ? Ta fille aussi. Elle a tes yeux. Ces yeux du même bleu pâle que celui au fond duquel j'ai égaré mon âme.

_- Tu m'attendras ?_

_- Je t'attendrai._

_- Toujours ?_

_- Toujours._

Tu n'as jamais su tenir tes promesses. J'ai été stupide de croire que celle-ci ferait exception.

L'amertume me prend à la gorge. Le besoin impérieux, comme à l'époque, de te faire du mal me reprend. Evacuer toute cette douleur qui me broie les entrailles et m'aveugle à travers la sensation inégalable de ta peau brûlante sous mes poings.

Jamais je n'aurais dû revenir.

Mon absence m'était préférable à la tienne. Là-bas, j'avais toujours l'espoir d'une chimère phantasmatique. Ici, l'inéluctable réalité s'oppose à moi, éprouve une joie malsaine à me soumettre à son implacable fatalité, m'accable toujours un peu plus.

_- Tu m'aimes ?_

_- …_

_- Tu me hais ?_

_- Je te déteste du pouvoir que tu as sur moi._

_- …_

_- Je te déteste de ne pas savoir m'aimer assez._

_- Que-_

_- Arrête, Dray ! Pourquoi te marier avec _elle _?_

_- On en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais très bien._

_- Non, je ne sais pas justement ! Et on a toujours le choix, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit tant de fois._

Je te revois encore sortir du lit et attraper ton paquet de clopes pour aller t'en griller une, accoudé au balcon, les lumières des voitures, en bas, dansant sur ton corps dénudé.

Ce n'est que bien peu de temps après cela que j'ai subitement pris la décision de partir. De fuir. La veille de ton mariage. Loin, très loin.

_- Je m'en vais._

_- Tu quoi ?_

_- Je pars. Demain._

_- Mais demain… _

_- Elisabeth. Oui je sais. Je n'veux pas voir ça. Je ne _peux_ pas. Tu trouveras bien un autre témoin d'ici là, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi._

_- Très bien._

Jamais tu ne te serais abaissé à tenter de me retenir. Je n'attendais que ça pourtant. Tu étais trop fier. Tu as toujours été trop fier.

Alors tu m'as fait l'amour, tes gestes emprunts de désespoir. Les miens aussi. Ton regard exprimait ce que tu ne savais dire avec des mots. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi que je me suis plu à me l'imaginer.

En réalité, j'ai toujours été bien incapable de lire dans tes gestes ou dans tes regards. Tu représentais une telle énigme pour moi que c'en devenait presque effrayant. D'autant plus que je savais pertinemment que jamais je ne parviendrais à me passer de toi. Et plus je cherchais à comprendre pour quelle raison tu me rendais si dépendant, moins j'arrivais à comprendre.

Hypocrite, fier, égoïste, narcissique, exigeant, suffisant, abject, dur et que sais-je encore ; j'étais étrangement conscient de tes innombrables défauts, mais bien incapable de trouver ce qui me plaisait tant chez toi.

_- Couche avec elle, mais laisse-moi une place dans ton cœur…_

Et puis j'ai quitté le pays, ton regard qui ne laissait rien paraître me hantant nuit et jour. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier pourtant. Tu m'avais promis de m'attendre et, même si l'idée de faire face à la triste réalité m'en dissuadait encore, je n'avais de cesse que de retrouver la chaleur de tes étreintes.

Au fil des mois et des années, j'ai rassemblé tout le courage dont j'étais capable, grain après grain. Avec ironie, j'ai rejoué la même scène qu'en te quittant quatre ans plus tôt. À peu de choses près.

_- Je pars._

_- Tu quoi ?!_

_- Je m'en vais. Mon avion est dans une heure._

_- C'est-_

_- Draco. Oui. _

_- Alors ça y est..._

_- Oui, enfin._

_- Tu… tu reviendras ?_

_- J'en doute._

Alyson. Tant de perspicacité pour si peu de confiance en soi. Une boule d'amour et de sincérité à l'élégance samouraï. Un rayon de soleil à travers le rideau de pluie quasi constant à cette latitude. Ca me fait mal de la laisser. Mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de temps avant de pouvoir rentrer à Boston. Si jamais j'y parviens un jour. Tu avais raison, je suis définitivement lâche.

Et l'Atlantique, une seconde fois. Cette étendue grise et remuante, la bave écumante aux lèvres, qui ne demande qu'à m'engloutir vers des profondeurs infernales.

Londres. Et sa multitude de souvenirs qui n'ont pas manqué de rejaillir à la surface. Tout particulièrement quand le _tube _s'est brièvement arrêté à King's Cross. Notre premier baiser. La promesse d'un au revoir. Pas d'un adieu.Un simple effleurement. Plus léger qu'une aile de papillon mais chargé de toute la sage timidité d'une première fois. Et ton sourire. Doux, plein de promesses, tes yeux qui pétillent. Sincère aussi. Si loin de cette espèce de rictus méprisant que tu arborais constamment.

Mes yeux se sont brouillés. Juste un peu. Tous nos moments passés ensemble me submergeant. L'indicible espoir de les revivre s'insinuant sournoisement entre les replis obscurs de mon cerveau poussiéreux. Malgré cette douleur oppressante qui flottait continuellement autour de nous et nous rongeait à petit feu. Malgré nos altercations fréquentes et très souvent violentes. Malgré tous ces non-dits, ces mensonges mêmes. Je crois qu'entre nous, la communication a toujours fait cruellement défaut. Voire même n'était pas du tout. Ou si peu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant chez toi que le doute s'est emparé de mon esprit. M'aurais-tu oublié ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, voudrais-tu seulement de moi ? Aurais-je à tel point changé que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas ?

Tous les scénarii qu'il est possible d'échafauder défilant plus vite que la pensée devant mes paupières farouchement closes, je me suis souvenu d'une discussion pas si longtemps avant que je ne parte.

_- Tu te rappelles le bal de septième année ?_

_- Celui où tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer comme un rat mort ?_

_- Tu trouves toujours que j'ai l'air de m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, Harry._

_- Ce n'est pas faux. Donc...le bal de septième année... La première fois où l'on a réussi l'exploit de se parler civilement ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Et bien ?_

_- Tu étais avec une espèce de fille de joie insipide, tu te souviens?_

_- Une fille de joie !? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était ma petite amie de l'époque._

_- C'est bien ce que je disais. Enfin bon... Toujours est-il que j'ai immédiatement pensé qu'elle avait bien plus de chance qu'elle n'en méritait._

_- Tu veux dire que tu-_

_- Que j'étais terriblement jaloux. C'est tout à fait ça._

Un de ces trop rares moments où tu consentais à livrer une petite parcelle de toi. Cette poignée d'instants où j'avais le sentiment de représenter quelque chose à tes yeux. Où je me sentais exister.

Et puis j'ai pris les maigres restes de courage qui me restaient à deux mains pour franchir la grille et faire le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elisabeth n'a pas changé. Moi si visiblement, puisqu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu tout de suite.

_- Bonjour._

_- Salut Eli..._

_- Nous nous connaissons ?_

_- Harry Potter. Tu te souviens ?_

_- Ah bien sûr! ... Entre donc...je...je crois que nous avons à parler._

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qu'elle était sur le point de m'annoncer. Elle m'a présenté cela comme à l'ami que j'avais été pour toi. Pas comme à l'amant. Elle n'a jamais su apparemment. Heureusement je suppose.

Je ne me suis pas attardé bien longtemps. Il fallait que je me rende compte par moi-même. Que la triste réalité m'atteigne de plein fouet pour que je puisse en mesurer l'ampleur.

Durant les quelques années où j'ai vécu à Londres, il n'était pas rare que je vienne ici. Quand les ciels dans ma tête se peignaient de tous les gris. Tristes. Mélancoliques. Accablés.

Je me réfugiais dans un recoin au fond duquel le défilé continuel des touristes venus admirer la splendeur morbide de Abney Park ne pouvait m'atteindre. À l'abri des regards entre un vieil orme, un tamaris biscornu et un rhododendron luxuriant. Je venais là élucubrer d'absurdes théories obsolètes, ou bien laisser vagabonder mes idées d'obsidienne vers des mondes plus beaux.

J'ai arpenté les allées un temps infiniment long avant d'enfin trouver ce que je cherchais et redoutais à la fois. Et depuis, je n'ai pas bougé.

Une petite partie de mon esprit en peine attisant toujours l'intime espoir de ta main pâle se posant en douceur sur mon épaule. Que tu me dises que tout cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Que tes doigts se referment tendrement autour des miens. Que ma gorge ne soit pas si douloureusement serrée. Que ces larmes amères et suffocantes ne menacent pas de franchir la barrière de mes cils.

Que tu m'aies attendu.

Que cette tombe ne soit pas la tienne.

5


End file.
